


(Let go,) we can free ourselves of all we've learned

by bingewatcher



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Love, Penelope is a stripper, and Josie a sad fiancee, cheating au, engagement au, no actual plot, posie - Freeform, they both have their flaws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingewatcher/pseuds/bingewatcher
Summary: I love this secret language that we're speaking,Say it to me, let's embrace the point of no return.orTwo flawed individuals meet in an unconventional circumstance, but that doesn’t stop them from their selfish desires.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 27
Kudos: 151





	(Let go,) we can free ourselves of all we've learned

**Author's Note:**

> First posie story I am posting, sorry for any grammar mistakes.

“For the soon to be bride, you don’t look very drunk like you’re supposed to be.”

“I'd very much like my last hours of not being a wife to be spent sober.”

There's that devilish grin again on Penelope's face, as if waiting for Josie to say more, to dig herself into a bigger grave. 

And honestly, talking to Penelope has been one of the best things of the night. Excluding the fact Penelope literally gave her a lap dance half naked that found Josie questioning why she’s going to get married at twenty-five to the guy she fell for in college.

“You would think that you were drunk because you almost kissed me.”

There's that guilt in her chest.

Not even less than an hour ago, Josie almost faltered. Willingly she would say. She knows it’s Penelope’s job but there was just something with how close she was and the look in her eyes that had Josie believing she would reciprocate a kiss.

“Fuck, don’t remind me.”

Penelope, as ever as cool as a cucumber, played it off by kissing Josie on the cheek before shifting her focus on Hope.

“You'll have to pay me a little extra.”

Brown eyes linger on Penelope, noting the lop sided smile before grabbing a cupcake off the kitchen island.

There's just something about her. She doesn’t want Penelope to stop looking at her.

“Where do you go to school?”

“Boston.” 

Her brows furrow, “What are you doing all the way in dc?”

“The fiancee’s here are prettier.”

She can easily guess she’s taking a semester off, or she has family in the area, or she’s a part time grad student. She’ll have to stick to guessing.

It doesn’t seem like Penelope is going to budge with her personal life, Josie grinning softly at Penelope expression. She knows what she’s doing — keeping enough distance to not expose herself but close enough that Josie wants more.

And who wouldn’t want more?

Penelope is hot. And it’s been a while since Josie has actually been attracted to someone from just meeting them (then again Penelope came in ready to tear her own clothes off.) One of her attendees at the party also had their eyes set on them; but Penelope has seem to chosen her.

It makes her feel slightly special. A warmth she hasn’t felt in so long, not even with her fiancée.

Maybe Lizzie paid her more than necessary.

“You told me you’re not a home wrecker less than twenty minutes ago.” Penelope pushes herself off the kitchen counter, stepping closer to Josie that she’s not even a foot away. It's challenging almost, as if this is Josie’s chance to push Penelope away like she’s supposed to or pull her closer.

She's never been a cheater.

She's been cheated on, yes. Her fiancée has even kissed another girl well into their relationship, something Josie forgave faster than she should have but she’ll give him credit that he didn’t cheat again.

Josie though, she doesn’t cheat. She stays in line, she’s sweet, she’s kind, she’s considerate, and she’s not selfish.

She definitely isn’t staring at Penelope's lips as she licks off the icing from the cupcake. And she doesn’t make eye contact with the shorter girl when she licks the icing off her finger.

Nope, not at all.

No, a selfish person would give Penelope her phone number and meet later in a hotel room.

But she’s not selfish, not right now, so she clears her throat and steps away from the woman who looks about ready to risk everything to be near Josie.

“Tell me if I cross a line.” It's a gentle whisper, one that she needs to look at Penelope to witness since all night Penelope's only been about confidence and grins.

Her green eyes are gentle and features soft as she looks at her. 

And damn does she want to know more about her.

Penelope's becoming one of the greatest mysteries she knows that she needs to solve by nights end.

“You didn’t, I just...” Josie slumps, eyes on the floor, “it’s been a long night.”

“It's only eight pm,” she can hear the smirk on Penelope's face. “I don’t know why your sister booked us so early, tell me are you one of those who fall asleep early to get some beauty sleep?”

The tension in her shoulders ease with Penelope's joke, “As I said, I want to enjoy these hours. As much as I can.”

“I can help you with that,” Penelope licks her lips, inching to get closer but she stays where she is. “I have to be elsewhere at nine, but we can meet after.”

It's not a question, Josie becoming very aware how easy Penelope can seem to read a person. Or maybe Josie is just that desperate to get away and staring enough that Penelope just knows Josie will do anything to be around her.

But she can’t give herself away that easily.

“What if I have plans?”

Plump lips smile at her, teeth and all. Josie makes a mental note to get Penelope smiling like this more. “Don’t tell me Ethan already got your number before I did.”

“Who?”

When Penelope starts laughing, really laughing, it clicks in Josie’s head he’s the other stripper that came with her.

“Oh shit, I completely forgot.”

They laugh together and Josie feels a fire inside her.

::

“Is this your place?”

“No, I just broke into someone else’s. Can't have you knowing all my secrets.”

Josie rolls her eyes, her casual walking in the living space giving her a different answer as she spots a photo of Penelope with her parents. It's the only photo there. No siblings or pets in sight. 

Just some plants here and there, something they share in common.

She hears a bottle being opened, not beer or champagne. Penelope joins her, soda in one hand and sparkling water in the other. “You said you didn’t like sparkling water. If I remember correctly, you said it tasted like medicine.”

“It does, but I have to treat my guest right,” how charming. They tap the cans together, Penelope's green eyes on her in a way that has Josie’s cheeks turning pink.

This is so fucking wrong.

She shouldn’t be here.

She should be with her bridesmaids or her fucking fiancee. Not with a stripper she met hours ago.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do,” she’s been told from several people she has a face that is easy to read, not that Penelope needs much to let her know that she’s freaking out. “like I said before, I don’t do this regularly.”

“But you have?” a whisper, Penelope moving to sit on her couch, her skirt inching up just slightly. Josie doesn’t miss how Penelope doesn’t cross her legs, smooth tan legs just ready to be spread.

“Once,” she admits, bored almost. “A different circumstance.”

She nips her lips, deciding to move to sit next to Penelope. Close enough, that when Josie pulls her legs up onto the couch her knee touches the other girls. “would you tell me?”

Penelope lets out a heavy breath, her arm stretches out on the couch that her finger grazes Josie’s shoulder. A touch so small but Josie feels the spark. She aches for more.

“I don’t like to talk much, Josie,” her jaw tenses, eyes moving from Josie’s face to her chest slowly that Josie clears her throat. She feels parched, but not something water can fix. “but would it help?”

“Yes.”

Not that it would remove her guilt or shame, but it would make her feel just slightly better to know Penelope is on the same level as her of being just a little fucked up.

She hums out in defeat, as if she doesn’t have a choice, though she does. They both do.

“She was happy and I wasn’t,” she starts, her fingers now curling in Josie’s hair, “I wanted to ruin it for her so I did. I seduced her...I fucked her,” a heavy breath, one filled with regret. “I told her I loved her. All in one night, just because I could. Because i know she would believe me.”

“Penelope…” She inches herself closer, hand now on Penelope thigh. Finger toying with the edge of her skirt. It should concern her, hearing a story that can easily be replicated tonight.

“I had my heart broken the day before so I took it out on her,” she retracts her hand from Josie, now running it through her short hair. “It was fucked up and I know that.”

“That doesn’t make you an awful person.”

She grins at Josie, as if she knows something she doesn’t. “You don’t know me, Josie.”

She's right. She doesn’t know her.

“But I want to.”

“In what way?” her tone is genuine, careful.

Josie gulps, taking a sip from her drink in hopes it’ll help this damn dry throat of hers but it doesn’t.

Maybe she needs this.

Maybe she needs to sleep with someone else to know she’s really in love with him.

Maybe she needs Penelope to fuck up her life just to have an excuse to leave.

Maybe she just wants to get fucked by someone who looks like this.

Or maybe, just maybe, she deserves this. Her.

Maybe she deserves just an ounce of pleasure by someone who seems interested. Someone who seems to throw caution to the wind, who isn’t remotely like her. Hell, Penelope is a stripper while Josie works an office job.

She shouldn’t be here.

“I'm engaged.” It's a weak excuse, words anxiously rolling off her tongue. Scared it’ll push Penelope enough to stop this because Josie doesn’t have it in her to move away. “I’m getting married tomorrow.”

“Don't I know it?” She teases with an all knowing smile. “I’m single, by the way.”

That eases the slightest tension from her shoulders, at least she won’t be fucking up two relationships if she actually does this.

“Who wouldn’t want to date a stripper?”

Penelope laughs for just a few seconds but it’s damn music to Josie’s ears.

“We can ease into this, baby.” The pet name rolls of Penelope's tongue like butter. “Step by step, I know what I want and i’m patient.”

There's a whole night ahead of them, and yet she will never hold the patient that Penelope emits.

“I’m not.”

“You give me that vibe.”

Josie snorts, pushing at Penelope's arm. “You don’t even know me.”

“I'll like to.”

“I guess it’s my turn to ask… in what way?”

Penelope shrugs, sweet smile on her face. “In all ways, in your arms and between your legs.”

“Wow, that’s charming. How are you single?”

::

Oddly enough, the first step is for both of them to get undressed. Josie’s already seen Penelope in nothing but panties and a bra, but Penelope stares as Josie gets undressed. It gives her the boost of confidence to unlatch her bra and Penelope does the same, eyes on Josie’s now.

“You can do what you want.”

She hasn’t cheated yet, but the thought that comes into her head when she sees Penelope's breasts is enough to be considered that.

Her nipples are pierced and a small tattoo of a bird is below her right breast. “I like it.” 

“Do you have any?”

“On my hip.”

Penelope grins, wide. “Show me.” It gives Josie the excuse to remove her underwear, Penelope eyeing her with an open mouth as she lies back on her pillows. “Show me.” She whispers this time with a sultry tone that has the hair on Josie’s neck standing.

“Get closer.”

She doesn’t hesitate, moving to crawl on the bed until she’s right at the edge where Josie stands. To her credit, Penelope's eyes land on her tattoo. A small daisy that can easily be covered by someone’s thumb.

Or lips, somethings she’s made well aware of when Penelope's plush lips press against her with the only warning being fluttering eyelashes looking up at her. Pleading.

“What's it mean?”

She asks quietly, still on her hands and knees that Josie’s first thought isn’t the tattoo.

“It's my favorite flower.”

“Noted.” Penelope’s smile makes her heart pulse louder. She reaches out to stroke Penelope's cheek, a gentle graze that has Penelope leaning into it.

That is until she spots her own ring and Josie pulls away.

Penelope doesn’t question her, she kneels on the bed as she watches the tall girl. “Whatever you need, baby, I got you.” How can this stranger she met at her bachelorette party already know how to comfort her?

“Can you take it off for me? I, just, don’t...”

She doesn’t finish and Penelope nods, taking the hand that Josie’s offering and removes the diamond ring from her finger. “I’ll keep it somewhere safe.”

Josie is too busy staring at her bare finger as Penelope shifts to stuff the ring in her drawer.

“Hey,” Penelope brings her out of her trance, eyes meeting as Penelope stands close now. “You don’t owe me anything.”

Then why does she feel like she does?

Either way, those words are a relief. Her chest relaxing as the shorter girl comforts her with soft hands on her hips. 

She seems to have found the perfect way to comfort Josie, without really knowing her.

And, yet, her next words cause a rift, enough to let her cross that line of absolute no return.

“But I will give you anything you ask for.”

Josie can’t help but smile, soft and gentle as Penelope steps on the tip of her toes, leaning up to rest their foreheads together. An intimate touch so simple, it has Josie begging for more.

The only thought in her head now being Penelope still has an undergarment on.

“Take it off.”

::

The universe must hate her or she just has some really bad karma because Lizzie never calls her.

“I'm fine, I just wanted to call it a night.”

Penelope kisses her cheek, hand on her breast as she straddles her hips.

Her brown eyes close when Penelope's lips kiss on the right spot on her neck. She holds back her moan as her sister continues on the phone.

“I'll see you tomorrow, Liz.”

She hangs up faster than she should, but fast enough because the bite Penelope does is enough to get her to moan out loud. “You can touch me, too.” Penelope reinforces when they look at one another, her hips grinding down for further effect. “You can do whatever you want to me.”

Those words have always been a turn on for her, no matter the damn situation.

So the fact the hottest woman she’s ever laid eyes on tells her she can do whatever she wants, so be it.

Josie flips them over, Penelope gasping with the largest smirk she’s had for the night. “Take what you deserve.” It's enticing enough and Josie loves that Penelope knows what to say.

Maybe the universe doesn’t hate her.

She wouldn’t have perfection under her body if it were that way, no. She wouldn’t have Penelope so willing to get fucked right under her. 

How she wishes she had met her sooner, maybe at a different bachelorette party.

Nonetheless she has her.

“Come back to me.” Penelope whispers with a grip on Josie’s chin, reeling her back into the depth of green eyes. “Stay with me.”

She knows Penelope enough that Josie knows she’s been more vulnerable than usual.

She's opening herself up just for her.

Literally.

She can feel how wet she is, her thigh between her legs pressing enough to feel the desire Penelope has for her.

She's crossed the line. She can’t go back.

So she might as well run to the finish.

“Don’t hold back.” She tells the girl under her right before their lips connect. A kiss so dire, so passionate. Josie’s forgotten how those kisses feel. So desperate that it’s not enough. No matter how close, she can’t get closer. Penelope's hand holds the back of her neck, the other digging her nails into her pale skin of her back. While Josie holds her head in her hands as their lips move in sync as they ache for more.

She pulls away just to breath but Penelope cuts it short as she leans up enough to push her tongue into her mouth and Josie is seeing stars.

Her whole body screams for more and this control Penelope has given her is great but-

“I'm going to fuck you the way you deserve.”

They're rolled over again, Penelope now on top, eagerly taking the position of control that Josie willingly gives up. Her thighs are pushed apart, resting on Penelope's own, another kiss between them before this goes even further.

Her fiancée is a mere image in the back of her head, quickly vanishing when Penelope's nails drag down between her chest. “Remember our safe word?” Stop, something she can tell her now. It’ll put an end to this betrayal.

Instead, Josie nods, sharing a smile with the older girl as she leans up to really take her in. Never has she felt so vulnerable and protected at once, Penelope's eyes looking as if she can see into Josie’s soul.

She's become use to brown eyes, eyes that glance her over. That don’t linger, that don’t wander.

“I want you.”

It is the confirmation Penelope needs, a nod before she leans down to kiss as if she can’t get enough. Josie definitely can’t.

It's a minute later, when Penelope lips meet her final destination, green eyes stay with hers and regret leaves her skin and is replaced with absolute want.

::

“You don’t have to do this-“

“I want to.”

Josie has never craved a taste like this before. She doesn’t care for the consequences, it’s too late for that. She looks at the time, yet to strike midnight, and she finds herself joyous at the thought this is how she’s spending the morning of her wedding day.

Sleeping with someone so delicate, strong, empowering and so unapologetic.

She doesn’t envy Penelope, she just wants her.

“As long as you want to.”

There’s that shit eating grin again that Josie finds so endearing. “I’m sorry for whatever I did that makes you think I don’t want you to fuck me.”

“You willing told me you watch American idol, I thought you wanted me to leave.”

“You told me you like to sing, I think it won you over.” Josie snickers, Penelope giggling as she brings Josie’s hand to her lips. “But the show does suck.”

“How do you feel about jeopardy?” 

She looks up at her, Josie’s arms settling on either side of her head on the pillows. Penelope's soft hands wandering down her back.

“If you couldn’t already tell, I’m actually pretty smart.” Josie raises her brows teasingly, their noses touching as her body rests on her lovers. 

Maybe now, like this, naked, sweaty, and open, Penelope will emotionally expose herself to Josie. something Josie greatly desires as much as the taste of Penelope.

“What are you studying?”

She huffs, her hand stroking Josie’s cheek, brushing away the hair that sticks to her face, “You.”

“I told you about my life.”

“It's kind of hard to ignore.” Josie sighs, Penelope's eyes holding just the slightest tinge of clarity. Gold specks continuing to shine in the lit room, “Feminist theory and philosophy.”

Josie is more excited than she should be, but that is not an answer she expected. “You’ll be the perfect teammate at trivia night.”

“Does my intelligence turn you on?”

She snorts, sitting up right as Penelope's eyes don’t stay off hers. Josie's a sucker for eye contact. “Tell me something else about yourself...” her hand trails down Penelope's chest and abdomen, her breath hitching under josie’s touch. “Something I don’t already know.”

Penelope is intoxicating. From every new fact Josie learns, every moan she lets out, and finally the taste of her — Josie realizes this isn’t enough.

She doesn’t think she’ll ever be satisfied until Penelope completely becomes hers.

She's never wanted something, or someone, as much as this.

::

“How's it feel?”

“What?”

“Getting what you want?”

Josie smiles wide, “Liberating.”

The other girl stuffs a dumpling into her mouth, Josie hearing her chew as she rests her head right on her shoulder.

Her mind is clouded with the past few hours, the giggles, the banter, the sex. Penelope's smell of sweat and cherry is comforting, easily enveloped in what Josie calls Penelope's bubble. Her tan hand protective on Josie’s ass as Josie’s long legs stretch across her lap.

“Get closer, babe.”

This stranger shouldn’t be calling her babe. Though, is she a stranger anymore?

Penelope knows about her as much as Josie knows of her.

She wraps her arms around her, head nuzzling her neck. “You're so needy.” But Josie clings onto her just as badly as Penelope wants her close.

“I'm a cuddler after, Jojo, but you dragged me out for food. Which, by the way, you barely ate.”

Penelope's food is now forgotten, instead focused on holding Josie dear as they watch a movie.

Josie notes the time on the clock that hangs near the door. Almost two am. she doesn’t want this night to end.

“Where do we go from here?”

She feels the heavy sigh Penelope quietly lets out, her grip tightening around her.

Her soft voice, cool as the fall breeze and gentle like the spring rain. Something forever engraved into her brain.

“I know where I stand. Do you?”

::

She doesn’t wake her.

Last night almost feels like a fever dream, hours of relentless passion with laughs here and there.

Penelope doesn’t feel real.

How is it that someone so perfect for her appears at a time that she shouldn’t? Maybe that’s who Penelope is. She gets hired to tease and flirt and make someone question a decision that would impact their life forever.

And the night has been exactly that.

Josie knows she can’t get fucking married now. There's no way. She gave her the perfect excuse, no matter how bad she’ll look it’s what happened.

As she collects her ring, Josie sees it rest against another black box. Curiosity has the best of her, so she opens it and finds a diamond so pretty that is gives josie’s a run for her money.

She doesn’t know who Penelope is exactly.

Maybe she lied, maybe she isn’t single (not that Penelope gives her any sort of indication she is a liar.)

Or maybe this is the heartbreak she spoke about.

But whatever it is, she wants to know.

All the guilt she felt before the nights activities are replaced by this pit of dissatisfaction. It feels empty within her, something that needs to be filled.

As she takes another look at her lover of the night, so at ease as her body hangs half off the bed, she feels full. Complete.

Maybe she’s just a bad person, fucked all around the edges from her childhood that therapy never fixed. And she ran into another person just as fucked as she is, with her own past and her own demons, that they both were able to just be.

To co-exist in their own little reality in the privacy of Penelope's bedroom, with no guilt or remorse or right and wrong. With trivia spats and obnoxious karaoke, as well as the best orgasm of her life.

She's never felt so free.

**Author's Note:**

> note: I don't condone cheating
> 
> I have several posie stories in my drafts for at least over a year, and this one I legit wrote in the span of two days after the idea just hit me. we'll see how this one goes and I'll consider actually posting my other work lol. I also had no actual idea on how to end this short story, so I left it kind of open ended.
> 
> thanks for reading.
> 
> (title is inspired by magnets - disclosure ft. lorde)


End file.
